


Rebirth.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: One night Aoba was on his way home from work when he saw something unexpected...





	

**_Prologue_**.

 

_I'm looking for a hand._

 

 _That cold but gentle hand. It must be cold because of the rain. Chilling the fingers to the bone._ _The fingertips dripped wet due to the rain despite the person holding an umbrella._

 

_I could still remember it was bony and fair skinned._

 

_Oh where could I find that hand?_

 

_The hand that rescued me from the dumpster._

 

_I need to get up._

 

_Get up and search for him._

 

_Search the man with the kind hand because I have a promise to make._

 

...............

 

To be continue.


End file.
